


Let's have a baby

by Faberryspork (jaymamazing)



Category: Achele
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaymamazing/pseuds/Faberryspork





	Let's have a baby

“I wanna have a baby.” Lea says, shocking her wife, while a commercial comes on after watching the newest episode of ‘Community’.  
“Where did this come from babe?” Dianna asks, confused about the statement she was just given. “I thought you were against children this early in our marriage.”  
“I know, I know. But I was having lunch with Chris and he brought his little one over, and he melted my heart.”  
“Ahh, I see. The Quinto-Pine kids are cute.” Di adds, letting Lea know that she does understand that their kids are adorable. “How are they doing anyways?”  
“Oh they’re fine. Zach’s off filming or something so Chris called me up if I wanted to have lunch last week when you were out getting stuff for the house.” She pauses, wondering if this might upset Di, knowing that Chris and Dianna are better friends then her and Chris. “Was that ok Di?”  
“Of course it’s fine baby. You know I want you two to be great friends like me and him.”

Dianna leans over, hugging the love of her life, kissing softly on her forehead, before they go back to enjoying the rest of ‘Community’.

~

They awake the next morning to the sound of the alarm on a bedside table clock beside them.

“So you want a kid, huh.” Dianna says casually, while walking to the bathroom. She hadn’t been able to sleep much that night, as she kept thinking about what Lea had casually said the night before.

“Yes.” She says, smiling at the thought of a kid jumping into bed with them in the mornings, and how amazing it would be, especially with Dianna. “Do you still want kids though?”

Lea joins Dianna in the bathroom, both brushing their teeth and getting ready for the day ahead.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?”

“We just haven’t talked about it in a while, and the last time we did, it kind of upset you when I said we weren’t ready for our family to expand that quickly after only being married for five months or so.”

The two head to the kitchen, where the coffee maker is already making the morning coffee.

“I know. But I’d love to have a baby with you Le. But the thing is, there is so many options out there. Adoption, Surrogacy, Artificial insemination -----” Dianna stops there, while she quickly pours coffee into a mug she grabbed earlier. “Or, you know, there’s also utilitarian sexual intercourse.”

“Di, I’m afraid to ask how you know about all that stuff off the top of your head. You’ve been researching for a while, haven’t you?”

Dianna smiles, heading to the fridge to grab stuff so they can start cooking breakfast. “I did do some research, but stopped after a while when it hadn’t been brought back up.”

“Oh, ok. I was just wondering. It’s not stuff that’s normally on anyones mind anyways.” Lea says, noting that the woman in front of her is looking a bit worried that she might be mad.

The two of them continue to get breakfast ready, sub-conciously agreeing that pancakes would be a nice treat that morning. It’s not long later when the two are at the breakfast table, enjoying the vegan pancakes and 100% dairy free maple syup.


End file.
